Eisuke Hondou
| keyhole = Volume 49 | cases-solved = | japanese-voice = Junko Noda | footnotes = }} is the Main Protagonist of Detective Eisuke Background Appearance Personality Eisuke is rather clumsy and has extreme bad luck as he constantly bumps into or falls over something a number of times. Despite his clumsiness, He is brilliant Detective and is extremely intelligent, and even from a young age was very intuitive and observant. Eisuke is someone who is not good with words, as stated by Kai, and can be quite direct and had very few closed friend As such, he can come off as a rude person to others, by Ran and Minato. Sometimes, he actually seems to enjoy angering and teasing people as well and often annoyed other of his love for Sherlock Holmes most notably Ran and is also very blunt and isn't afraid to say anything that make people angry and asking question directly that would make people embarrassed however He can become socially awkward or uncomfortable when doing mischievous favors for others, as he's seen physically flustered during Operation Maid Watch.He also, from time to time has a strange sense of taste as shown where he acquires a fake ramen bowl souvenir and place on his shelf Eisuke is almost always a calm and collected character, rarely showing any signs of distress by most of the events that occur, even at the sight of a dead body though He may appears to be calm and serious He can be a bit timid and is much pushover where he was often bully by other in Elementary and Middle School and often act as a gofer to avoid fighting with other. Eisuke is shown to be a bit shy when it comes to love or romantic subjects He struggled to confess his love for to Ran, even after he knew her feelings which he learn from Conan After several failures, finally succeeded confessing his feeling in London. He also cares deeply about human life, unable to understand how any reason could be sufficient motive for murder, and is convinced that driving a culprit to suicide is no better than murder itself which was strongly influence by The deaths of Sayaka Okudera who committed suicide after he reveal her to the culprit had cause him to feel great guilt on not being able prevent her from Committing Suicide Relationships Family Ethan Hondou Ethan Hondou was Eisuke's Biological father. They used to eat okonomiyaki together at a restaurant when Eisuke was a child. Ethan later committed suicide in order to cover Hidemi's identity as a Cipher Police operative. Hidemi Hondou Hidemi is Eisuke's Biological Older Sister He is very closed to his Sister Fumiyo Hondou Fumiyo is Eisuke's Mother Haru Kanemoto Haru is Eisuke's younger maternal cousin Haru is very fond of Eisuke. At first, Haru is shy around the Eisuke and does not speak to him much. However she opens up to him more, eventually referring to him as Oni Chan Yusaku and Yukiko Edogawa Yusaku and Yukiko is Eisuke's Uncle and Aunt and his Adoptive Parents after his Father died both of them raise Eisuke as a Real Son Fumiyo would leave Eisuke with Yukiko to take care of him Conan Edogawa Conan is adopted-brother/maternal cousin Eisuke is aware of his adopting brother extreme intelligence which was gain from a modification to give intelligence of a Adult Friends and Acquaintance Ran Mouri Ran Mouri is Eisuke's childhood friend and canonical love interest. They have been friends and playmates since kindergarten though Eisuke's tendency to drag Ran along into minor trouble caused some censure from her mother. Eisuke has been in love Ran since they were little. It was revealed when he is in the first year of middle school, and turned down any other potential love interests as a result, but she has never realized this. Eisuke was unaware of Ran's Feeling until he learned from Conan that despite his faults, which she is well aware of, she has liked Eisuke for some time. He is very protective of her, and has been amazed by her various skills and kindness on more than one occasion and one of the he like about Ran Eisuke has often has make multiple attempt to confessed to Ran and would often fail for many reason Eisuke finally successfully confessed his Feeling to Ran at Londan .Later, Ran kissed him in Kyoto school trip as her answer for his confession in London. Eisuke's not without sexual fantasies regarding Ran, the most obvious evidence being his nosebleeds or blushing when he sees her in a bathing suit Kai Narukami Eisuke and Kai are good friends they have been best friend since middle school and have him develop his skill in running at American Football Club Kogoro Mouri Sonoko Suzuki Shukichi Haneda Eisuke is big fan of Shukichi as he is a famous shogi player which was reason why Eisuke play shogi and alway watch his title matches daily Canon Plot Overview Trivia *Eisuke's name comes from Bondo (ボンド), the Japanese pronunciation of (James) Bond, and mystery writer . If the kanji of 本堂 瑛祐 are read strictly with on'yomi pronunciation, they are read as "hon-tou ei-yuu", which is homophonous to 本当英雄 ("real hero"). References Site Navigation